1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a powersplit powertrain for an electric vehicle, and particularly to operational control of a planetary gearset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel economy is critical in a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV). Spinning the planetary gears at all times consumes energy due to friction losses, which negatively affects fuel economy.
The powertrain of a HEV includes an engine, electric motor/generator and traction battery, wherein the engine and motor can drive the wheels individually, the engine can charge the traction battery through the electric machine operating as a generator, and vehicle kinetic energy can be recovered and regenerated using the wheel brakes to drive the generator and recharge the battery.
In the powertrain for a plug-in hybrid (PHEV), the traction battery is significantly increased in capacity so that electrical energy from the electric grid can be used to drive the vehicle. As a result, a much greater use of electric drive is expected. The direct connection of the generator to the wheel speed causes the generator shaft to rotate as the vehicle moves when the engine is off. This causes several issues including (i) as the vehicle increases in speed, the generator speed gets excessively high causing a durability concern for the bearing, planetary gearset and generator; (ii) lowering of available torque needed to start the engine; (iii) since the generator is not being used, it generates an unnecessary spin loss; and (iv) in reverse gear with the engine running, the motor must react, thereby reducing the torque provided to the wheels.